The present invention relates to signs and more particularly relates to an improved price chip support strip or holder of the type utilized in menu and price display structures in fast food restaurants.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a price chip support strip of greater simplicity which will allow the individual price chips bearing numerals to be inserted in and removed from the support strip by personnel facing the front of the support strip. This is a major advantage over certain prior art price chip support strips where it is necessary to install and remove the chips from the rear of the support strip instead of the front thereof. The personnel commonly employed by fast food restaurants and the like are youthful extremely low skill personnel, prone to making mistakes. Therefore, the requirement for rearranging menu article price strips at the rear of the support strip leads to frequent errors in the locating of the price chips along the support strip. In accordance with the present invention where the price chips are manipulated at the front of the support strip, there is much less chance for errors to occur in the arrangement of the pricing indicia, even when the least skilled workers are involved. This is true to a great extent because, in the present invention, the pricing numerals can be read in a normal manner at the front of the support strip, in contrast to the necessity for reading them reversely at the rear of the strip in some prior art structures.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support strip for price chips in which the chips are positively retained in individual pockets provided in the support strip while being conveniently removable from the pockets at the front of the support strip.
Another object of the invention is to provide a price chip support strip having means to assure its retention without play in the guide tracks of a strip support frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a price chip support structure having improved light sealing capability.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.